Shaadi Ke Side Effects
by Dareya Forever
Summary: Story on Dareya, kavi , nikiya , sajal ,
1. Chapter 1

**i am back with new story on Dareya kavi sajal nd nikiya .. only 6 chapter**

 **note : jisa ye story pasand naa aaye wo ye story skip kar sakte hai .. aur basher na kare rq hai ..**..

 **is story mai saare couple married hai**

idea aaye toh likh diye

* * *

 **bureau**

bureau mai kavin nikhil daya aur sachin hi hote hai .. ( shreya purvi kajal aur divye ka off hota hai kyu ki divya ka ghar hote hai hang out kar rahe hote hai .. )

kavin : kya baat nikhil tum kuch pareshan lag hai

sachin : phir se divya ka saat jagda hova kya ..

( in log ko pata nahi hai ki koi inki baat sunna rahe hai .. .. aur purvi ko phone karta hai taki sab log inlog ki baat sunn sake )

nikhil : sir ab mai kya bolo .. divya har baat par gussa karti hai .. kal hum dinner par jaana wala thi .. lekin mai apne dost sa milne chal gaaye .. is baat ko lekar divya na mujhe sa jagda kiya ...

daya : nikhil mera saat bhi humsha ye hi hota hai .. .. shreya bhi mujhe pe bohut gussa hoti hai aur baat nahi karti hai... aur kuch bol toh rone lagthi hai .. aur bolthi hai aap mujhe sa pyaar hi nahi karte hai .. aap change ho gaaye hai ..

kavin : sir iss acha tha hum shaadi nahi karte toh acha tha ..

sachin : ye tumne sahi kaha kavin ..

sachin : shaadi se phel ki life achi thi kavin

daya : ye baat to hai sachin .. .

kavin : sir aap ko pata hai .. purvi na shaadi ke baad ek dum change ho gi hai .. ager mai leta aaye toh baare baare phone kargi .. ghar kyu nahi aaye .. itna leta kisa ho gaaye .. aur kisa ka saat hu .. phela wo kabhi mujhe sa nahi pochti thi ... ..

nikhil : kavin aise hi hota hai jagda karna ladkiya ke khone mai hota hai .. ..

daya : shaadi se phela hum jo chaahe vo kar sakte tha .. .. lekin aab

kavin : ab karne sa phela apni patni ko bolna padta hai ..

sachin : phela bureau ka kaam karo .. pher ghar jaa kar ghar ka khaana banavo .. ..

kavin : sir aap ghar jaa kar khana banate hai

sachin : haa kavin kyu ki kajal ko khana banana nahi aata hai .. aur usne ek baar khana banaya toh poora kitchen karab kiya tha tab sa mein kajal ko khana banna se mann kiya hai

daya : ek baar shreya ne bhi khana banaya tha ...

kavin : kisa tha sir

daya : chill powder aur slat bohut tha .. shreya na pocha kisa banna hai toh mein bola bohut acha hai aur mai pora kha gaye .. .. aur shreya ko khane bhi nahi diye mein

kavin aur nikhil ek dusre ko dekh rahe hote hai.

kavin : sir mujhe na shaadi nahi karne thi .. mai bhaag bhi gaaye tha shaadi ke din .. lekin papa mujhe wapise lekar aaye

teeno shocked hote hai

nikhil : kavin acha hai purvi aaj bureau mai nahi hai warna toh aaj to kaam sa jaata hai .. ..

aur ye chaaro apni patni ki bura yi kar rahe hote hai ... aur kahin baate samne aati hai jo inlog ne apne patni se chupayi hai .. .. .. .. kuch der baad kaam karne lagte hai .. ..

* * *

 **at night**

nikiya house

divya bed par baith kar book pad rahi hoti hai .. ... nikhil fresh hone gaye hota hai.. .. 10 min baad nikhil fresh hokar aata hai .. ...

nikhil : divya

divya sunna nahi rahi hoti hai ..

nikhil : divya mai tumse baat kar rahe ho..

divya ( angrily ) : kya hai

nikhil : divya tum humsha gussa mai kyu hoti hu ..

divya : kyu ki mujhe gussa hona acha lagta hai ab khush

nikhil : tumse baat karna hi baakar hai

divya : toh kyu baag karte hu...

nikhil neeche chal jaata hai

nikhil ( pov ): ye divya aaj kuch alag lag rahi hai .. . vo kabhi itne gussa mai nahi hoti hai ..bana baat ka gussa nahi karthi .. aur wo hall jaa kar baith jaata hai

* * *

Dareya house

shreya room mai hoti hai aur apne friend ka saat chat kar rahi hoti hai .. aur wo phone mai busy hoti hai .. daya us awaaz deta hai

daya : shreya

shreya : haa daya

daya : tumne dinner kiya

shreya : haa mein kar liye hai daya aap bhi kar lijiye .. aur wo pher sa phone mai chating kar na lagti hai ..

daya ( pov ): aaj pheli baar aise hova hai ki shreya ne dinner kar liye . .. wo humsha mera wait kar thi . par aaj kya hova shreya ko.. aur wo neeche chal jaata hai dinner karna ka liye

* * *

sajal house

sachin key sa door khol ta hai aur room mai jaata hai .. .. kajal so rahi hoti hai ... sachin bana koi awaaz ki almari ke pass jaata hai .. aur kapda nikaal ta hai .. ... aur change karta hai .. aur bed ka dusre side jaa kar so jaata hai ..

sachin ( pov ) : aaj kajal itni jaldi kisa so gayi roz toh mera wait karti hai .. jab tak mai ghar nahi aa jaata ho vo mera wait karti hai par aaj .. aur vo sochte sochte so jaata hai

* * *

kavi house

kavin ghar aata hai aur apne room mai jaata hai aur dekhta hai purvi room mai nahi hoti hai..

kavin ( pov ) : pùrvi abhi tak ghar nahi aaye hai kya.. aur room sa bahar aata hai .. aur dekhta hai .. dusre room ki light in hoti hai .. kavin us room mai jaata hai.. aur dekhta hai purvi laptop par kaam kar rahi hoti hai...

kavin : tum is room mai kya kar rahi ho

purvi : kavin vo kya hai mujhe acp sir ne ekek file complete karne di hai wahi kar rahi ho

kavin : par is room kyu kar rahi hu

purvi : file complete hona mai bohut time lag sakta hai is liye mai is room aayi tum us room mai so jaav mai mujhe bohut kaam hai ...

kavin : thik hai .. purvi apna kaam karne lagti hai ..

kavin ( pov ): ye purvi kuch alag nahi lag rahi hai .. phel purvi ne aisa kabhi nahi kiya hai.. wo humhare room ko chod kar us room mai kabhi gayi hai nahi hai.. aur apne room mai chal jaata hai

* * *

i hope all you like this story

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

Keep Loving kavi dareya nikiya sajal :-):-)

your Dareya forever :- ):-)


	2. Chapter 2

next moring

Dareya house

daya wake up aur wo fresh hone chala jaata hai .. .. .. shreya room mai nahi hoti hai .. .. 20 min baad daya fresh ho kar aata hai .. ..

daya ( pov ) : yeh shreya kaha hai ...aur vo ready ho kar niche jaata hai ... ..

daya ( smile ) : good moring shreya

shreya ( fake smile ) : good moring..

daya : mai break fast banna kar aata hu

shreya : aapko bana ki zaroorat nahi main banaya hai ..

daya : tumne

shreya: haa

daya ( pov ) : shreya ka haath ka break fast ..

shreya: kya soch rahe hai aap

daya : kuch nahi

shreya : aap baithi mai breakfast lekar aati ho .. ...

shreya kitchen se breakfast lekar aati hai .. .. aur vo daya ko sarved karti hai ..

shreya : aapko mera haath ka khana bohut pasand hai na is liye mein socha aaj aapke liye mai breakfast banati ho .. ..

daya apni eyes band karka breakfast khata hai .. .. aur khane ka baad daya ke face color ek dum change ho jaata hai .. shreya smile kar rahi hoti hai ...

shreya : kaisa hai ..

daya : bohut acha hai shreya ( shreya ka khana acha nahi hota hai .. khane mai slat hota aur thikha bhi hota hai ) par daya ko khana padta hai.. ..

* * *

sajal house

sachin wake up aur wo fresh ho kar neeche jaata aur kitchen mai jaata hai .. ... jise hi kitchen mai enter hota hai .. kitchen ki haalat dekh kar shocked hota hai...

sachin : ye sab kya hai.

kajal : sachin tum

kajal ne poora kitchen kharab kiya hota hai... ...

sachin : tum kya kar rahi ho kitchen mai

kajal : mai breakfast banna rahi thi .. .

sachin : tumne kitchen ki kya haalat kar di hai .. ...

kajal : wo kya hai aaj ne mujhe breakfast bana ne k bohut maan kar rahe tha toh mein breakfast banane aa gayi ..

sachin kuch nahi bolta hai ..

kajal : breakfast bana gaaye hai .. .. tum kar lena mujhe na bureau mai kuch kaam hai is mai jaa rahi ho .. tum kitchen clean kar dena .. ...

sachin : hmm

sachin kitchen clean karne lagta hai.. kajal sachin ko dekh rahi hoti hai aur smile kar rahi hoti hai ..

* * *

kavi house

kavi break fast kar rahe hota hai ...

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : meri na ek friend hai ... .. use ka pati na shaadi k din bhaag gaye tha

kavin : shaadi k din

purvi : haa aur pati ka bhai use wapse lekar aata hai ..

kavin : oh

purvi : meri friend ko shaadi ki ek 6 month baad pata chala .. toh us kya karna chaliye

kavin : us apne pati ko ghar ka bahar nikaal dena chaiye .. taki us pata chal ki wo kitni badi galti kar rahe tha ... shaadi k din koun bhaag tha hai ... tab use apni galti ka ehsaas hoga aur kabhi apni patni ko chod ne ka baare mai socha ga bhi nahi

purvi : achi idea diya hai tumne kavin mai apni friend ko aaj hi bolti hai .. ..

kavin smile

aur dono breakfast karte hai aur bureau chale jaate hai.. ..

* * *

nikiya house

divya ready ho rahi hoti hai .. .. aur nikhil so rahe hota hai.. ... .. divya nikhil ko jaga thi nahi hai aur vo break fast kar ka bureau chali jaati hai ..

kuch der baad

nikhil ki nind kholti hai .. aur vo time dekhta hai ..

nikhil : mai itni der tak kise so rahe hai .. aur vo fresh hone chala jaata

hai .. .. fresh ho kar aata hai ..

nikhil ( pov ) : divya na mujhe uttha ya bhi nahi .. aur khud bureau chali gayi ..

nikhil breakfast bhi nahi karta hai aur bureau chala jaata hai...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

sorry shot chapter update karne ka liye .. next chapter long hoga

ye toh bas shurvat hai .. abhi in log pata nahi hai .. ye charo bohut kuch karne wali hai in ka saat

next chapter update soon

note : i know meri story mai misteks bohut hoti hai aur hindi bhi kharab hai .. par kya karo in sab ki fan ho is liye khud ko rok nahi paati hu likhne se .. pls jo mistak ho ignoor kar dena .. aur mujhe pata hai meri story itni bhi achi nahi hoti hai . Phir bhi aap sab log read karte ho aur review bhi karte ho thank you review karne ka liye :-):-)

Keep Loving kavi dareya nikiya sajal :-):-)

your Dareya forever :- ):-)


	3. Chapter 3

Note : mai apne phone se update karti ho is liye mistak ho sakti hai story mai

* * *

at night

Abhijeet house

door bell bhajti hai abhijeet opne tha door aur dekhta hai .. nikhil aur sachin hote hai .. .. aur dono ka haath mai bags hote hai

abhijeet : tum dono yaha

sachin : sir andar chal kar baat karre

abhijeet : thik hai

dono andar aate hai aur sofe par baitha hai ...

Abhijeet : bolo baat kya hai ...

nikhil : sir baat yeh hi ki

phir se door bell bhajti hai

abhijeet : ek min mai abhi aaye

abhijeet door kholta hai aur dekhta hai kavin hota hai aur haath mai bag hota hai .. ...

abhijeet : andar aa jaav kavin

kavin andar aata hai ..

kavin : tum dono yaha .. ..

sachin : kavin tum

nikhil : kavin sir aap ko bhi

kavin( sad ) : haa nikhil

aur teeno sofe baith hote hai .. .. ...

abhijeet : baat kya hai tum teeno yaha aur bag bhi haath mai .. ..

kavin : sir baat yeh hi ki

phir se door bell bhajti hai .. is baar kavin door opne karta hai ... aur dekhta hai daya hota hai .. .. kavin door band nahi karta hai kavin aur daya andar aata hai .. ... daya teeno ko dekh samjhe jaata hai .. ..

Daya : tum log ka saat bhi

teeno : haa sir

Abhijeet : koi mujhe bhi toh bol baat kya hai .. .. aur tum chaaro kya baat kar rahe ho .. ..

daya : abhijeet baat hai yeh hai ki ... humari patniyo ne hum ghar se nikal diya ( aur vo use din wali baat bhi bolta hai )

Abhijeet : oh

kavin : lekin sir samjhe nahi aa rahe hai ki purvi ko yeh baat kaise pata chali

sachin : haa kavin mujhe bhi samjhe nahi aa rahe hai...

nikhil : us din sirf hum chaaro hi the bureau mai .. ..

Daya : yaad aaye pankaj bhi tha use din bureau mai ...

teeno daya ko dekhte hai .. ..

kavin : yeh hum kise hai pankaj ne hi purvi ko phone kiya tha ..

Daya ( angrily) : is pankaj ko toh mai chod ga nahi hi.. .. aur sab log pakaj par gussa ho rahe hote hai

abhijeet kitchen mai jaata hai aur coffee bana kar lekar aata hai.. ..

daya : tarika kaha hai abhijeet

abhijeet : tarika ji apni friend ka bday mai gayi hai ...

daya : oh

aur 5 cho coffee pine lagte hai ...

kavin ( smiling ) : sir mujhe toh apne aap par hasi aa rahi ...

sachin : kyu kavin

kavin : sir mein hai idea diya tha purvi ko

sachin : matlbe kavin

kavin : aaj shubhe hai purvi apni friend ki baat kar rahi thi .. ( aur shubh ki baat bolta hai )

nikhil : waah kavin tum jisa koi nahi hai .. idea bhi kya di tumne

kavin : ab mujhe thode pata tha ki purvi meri baat kar rahi hai .. .. aur jab mai ghar gaye tab

* * *

flash back start

 _kavin enter the room nd sew purvi almari ka pass hoti hai aur vo packing kar rahi hoti hai ..._

 _Kavin : purvi yeh tum kya kar rahi ho_

 _purvi : packing_

 _kavin : wo toh mujhe bhi pata hai purvi lekin packing kyu kar rahi ho .._ kahi jaa rahi ho kya

purvi : mai nahi tum jaa rahe ho

kavin shocked : mai

purvi : haa kavin

kavin : par kyu purvi

purvi : tumne hi toh idea diya tha kavin

kavin sochna lagta hai .. tabhi kavin ko samjhe aata hai ki purvi uski baat kar rahi thi .shubh ..

purvi gussa mai bag mai kapde pack kar rahi hoti hai

purvi ( angrily) : tum kya lag mujhe pata nahi chala ga .. ..

kavin kuch bolne wala hota hai ki par purvi bolne nahi deti hai

purvi : tum jo baat bureau mai mere baare mai bol thi wo sab kuch mein sunn liye kavin .. ..

kavin use hi dekh rahe hota hai

purvi ( angrily) : purvi humsha phone karti rekhti hai .. kaha ho kya kar rahe ho .. .. kisa ka saat ho .. right kavin.. shaadi ka din bhi bhaag gaye the tum aur wo kavin ko gussa se dekh rahi hoti hai..

purvi ko itni gussa mai dekh kar kavin sir kuch bol nahi rahe hote hai ... ..

purvi kavin ka haath mai bag deti hai ..

purvi : yeh lo apne bag ..

kavin : sorry purvi pls aise mat karo ..

purvi : tumne hi toh boltha ki ghar se nikaal ne ko .. .. tabhi tum ehsaas hoga ..

kavin bag lekar jaana lagta hai tabhi purvi us awaaz deti hai

purvi : kavin

kavin ( pov ) : mujhe pata hai purvi mujhe jaane sa rok gi ..

kavin smile aur turn hota hai

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : room ka door band karka jaana ..

kavin door band karta hai .. .. aur chala jaata hai

flash back end

sachin : ab kya kar ga kavin tum

kavin : sir purvi bohut gussa wali hai ... .. vo yeh baat ko itni asani se bhool gi nahi .. ..

sachin : haa kavin

kavin : sir aap kyu ghar se nikaal kajal ne

sachin : kavin jab mai ghar gaaye toh ...

* * *

Flash back start

sachin enter the room

kajal : sachin tum aa gaye mai tumhare hi wait kar rahi thi ..

sachin : mera ?

kajal : haa sachin

sachin ( pov ) : kajal aaj kuch alag rahi hai kuch toh baat hai

kajal : kya soch rahe ho sachin

sachin : kuch nahi kajal

kajal : tum fresh ho jaab phir baat karte hai

sachin : thik hai

20 min baad sachin fresh ho kar aata hai .. ... aur dekhta hai kajal packing kar kar rahi hoti hai ..

sachin : kajal yeh packing kis liye

kajal : tumhare liye sachin

sachin ( confused ): meri liye par kyu kajal

kajal : kyu ki tum jaa rahe ho is ghar se

sachin shocked

kajal ( angrily ) : wo tumha toh shaadi ki phele ki life achi lagthi na ...

sachin : mein aise kab bol kajal

kajal : mujhe sab pata hai sachin .. mein tumhare baat sunn liye thi .. .

sachin kajal ko dekh rahe hota hai .. ..

kajal ( angrily ) : kajal ne poora kitchen karab kiya tha ... .. kajal ghar ka kaam bhi kara thi mujhe se hai na sachin

sachin : kajal main sirf mazak mai boltha tum ha toh pata hai .. mai tumse kitna pyaar karta ho .. ..

kajal : oh really sachin .. lekin jo bhi sunna tha us mai tum mere bada buraayi kar rahe tha .. .. shaadi nahi karne chaiye .. shaadi ka baad zindagi karab ho jaathi hai .. patni se sab poch kar jaana padta hai .. ..

sachin kuch bol nahi rahe hota hai bas baat sunn rahe hota hai .. .

kajal : ye lo apne saman ...aur vo sachin ka haath mai bag deti hai .. ..

sachin : kajal meri baat toh suno

kajal : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai... .

sachin jaane wala hota hai ki kajal awaaz deti hai

kajal : sachin

sachin smile aur vo turn hota hai ..

kajal : jaane se phele bahar ka door acha se band karka jaana

sachin ko jaane lagta hai... .

flash back end

daya : ab tum kya karga sachin

sachin : kajal na bohut zid hai .. ab vo mujhe se baat nahi kargi .. .tab tak baat nahi kargi vo .. ...

Abhijeet : ab tumhare saat kyu hova tha nikhil

nikhil : sir vo

* * *

flash back start

nikhil enter hota hai room mai .. .. divya bags fake ti hai

nikhil : divya yeh tum kya kar rahi ho .. ..

divya (angrily) : tumhare bags hai is liye

nikhil bags leta hai .. ..

nikhil ( low voice ) : yeh divya bhi ajeeb hai .. .. jab dekho tab gussa mai hoti hai

divya ye sunn leti hai

divya ( angrily): kya bol tumne nikhil .. ..

nikhil : kuch nahi divya

divya : mein sunna tumne kya bol divya humsha gussa karti hai .. right nikhil

nikhil : jab sunn liye hai toh kyu puch rahi ho

divya ( angrily) : sunna is liye hi bol rahi ho waise bhi tum bureau mai mere baare mai bol rahe the ki mai humsha gussa karti hai .. shopping par lekar jaati hai...

nikhil shocked

divya : is mai shocked hone ki baat nahi nikhil .. ... ..

divya bohut kuch sunna rahi hoti hai aur nikhil kuch nahi bolta hai bas sunna rahe hota hai .. .. aur nikhil ko ghar se jaana ka liye bolthi hai ..

nikhil waha se jaana lagta hai ..

divya : nikhil suno

nikhil : haa

divya : apna bags bhi lekar jaa .. ..

nikhil phir se jaana lagta hai ..

divya : aur haa door lock karka jaa na...

nikhil jaana lagta hai ..

flash back end

nikhil : humsha gussa mai hi rehti hai kabhi kuch bol hi nahi deti hai .. divya ager kuch bol toh gussa ho jaathi hai ... ..

kavin : nikhil ye toh har ladki karti hai yaar ...

sachin : haa kavin tum thik keh rahe ho .. ...

daya : wo toh hai sachin...

sachin daya se : sir aap ka saat kyu hova .. .

daya : wo jab mai room mai gaye tab

* * *

flash back start

Daya enter the room

daya : shreya ye sab kya hai

shreya na daya ka saare kapde bed par hote hai aur vo pack kar rahi hoti hai ..

shreya daya ki baat sunn hi nahi rahi hoti hai bas apna kaam kar rahi hoti hai .. ..

daya shreya ka pass aata hai..

daya : mai tumse baat kar rahe ho shreya

shreya : par mujhe aapsa koi baat nahi karni hai .. ...

daya ( pov ): shubh tak to thik thi ya ab kya hoga shreya ko ..

shreya bag leti hai aur daya ka haath mai deti hai

shreya : ye rahe saara aapka saaman

daya ( confused) : ye kis liye shreya

shreya ( fake smile ) : kyu ki aap ghar chod kar jaa rahe hai is liye saman ki zarorat hai aapko

daya shocked

daya : ghar chod par kyu

shreya ( angrily): aapko kya lagta hai mujhe kabhi pata nahi chala gi ki aap meri buraayi kar rahe tha bureau

daya : shreya wo buraayi nahi thi wo bas

shreya daya ko gussa mai dekh rahi hoti hai .. shreya ka gussa dekh kar daya ek dum chup ho jaata hai

shreya ( angrily): nahi meri buraayi kaha kar rahe tha aap toh bohut acha bol rahi thi mera baare mai .. . shreya na khana banaya tha usa mai slat zada tha aur chili powder tha .. yeh toh achi hovi na mera baare mai

daya head down

shreya : shreya har baat pe rone lagti hai .. .. har sunday mujhe romantic ki movie dekh ne le jaati hai .. shreya aise vise hai .. hena daya . .

daya : shreya bas hum sab sirf aise hi baat kar rahe tha ...

shreya : acha daya

daya : haa shreya ..

shreya daya ko bohut kuch sunna rahi hoti hai .. .. aur daya ko jaane ka liye mana hi padta hai ...

daya bags lata hai aur jaana lagta hai ... .. shreya awaaz deti hai

shreya : daya

daya smile and trun

shreya : jaane se phele hall ki light off karka jaana ..

daya jaane lagta hai

flash back end

chaaro ek dum sad baithe hota hai

Abhijeet : tum log bhi na kya zarorat thi apni wife ki buraayi karna ki

daya : abhijeet hum thodi pata tha ki humari wife ko pata chal jaaye ga .. ..

sachin : ager pata hota toh hum log kabhi bhi unki baat nahi karte ..

Teeno : haa sachin

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

Koi bhi mistake hotoh sorry guus

Apni baki story bhi jaldi update kargi

Thank you for your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya kavi nikiya sajal :-):-)

Your Dareya forever :-) :-)


End file.
